The Girl Who Cried Wolves
by makar00n
Summary: The day rose Hathaway's life changed was one day she will never forget, 3 years on from when Dimitri leaves to be with Tasha is the day Rose Hathaway learns that love isn't real, she leaves and she figures out who she was, what she was, and who she will be...this is the story of how Rose transforms into a wolf princess. PLEASE REVEIW, All characters belong to Richelle Mead
1. Chapter 1

**ROSE'S POV**

My name is rose Hathaway and I am the princess of the wolves.

I remember the day like it was yesterday it was the day my life changed for the better.

 **{FLASHBACK}**

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, my alarm goes off it is just the same routine as always, I got out of bed, took a shower and dressed in my training bra and shorts, then I was off to train with Dimitri. I was walking to the gym and noticed something was off with Dimitri he had suite cases next to him, then I said,_

" _Hey comrade, what's with the suit cases?"_

" _Roza... I need to tell you something and I don't know how you will take this, but I am leaving"_

" _What!" I said, what he meant he was leaving._

" _Roza your still a child I can't have a family with you, I am going to go be Tasha's guardian and boyfriend" he said he didn't even sound remorse._

" _You didn't think I was a child the night at the cabin!" I said did I really mean that little to him._

" _Roza you where fun and all but that was…"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME ROZA AGAIN"I interrupted him, I really was just a toy to him._

" _YOU KNOW WHAT JUST GO…LEAVE IF I REALLY MEAN'T THAT LITTLE TO YOU JUST GO."I screamed out._

" _Rose love fades mine has"_

 _With that I punched him, and ran out of the gym as fast as my legs could carry me._

 _That's until I saw…._

 **Please review and tell me if I should continue to write this story I will update regularly I am new to writing stories on fanfiction and I would really like the viewer's opinions if that is a lot to ask for.**

 **Regards,**

 **Mystery writer?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **That's until I saw…**_

 _Lisa heading my way and she looked angry,_

" _Look Lisa I can't talk right now…."how could you!" She yelled._

" _How could I what" I asked_

" _How could you yell at Dimitri you know what he's been through he just came back from being a strigoi! You're so selfish Rose!"_

 _I knew that this is the darkness talking but it still hurts because I know that the darkness only makes the person say what there really thinking._

" _Lisa calm down this is the darkness talking ok calm down" I said trying to sound soothing._

" _This isn't the darkness talking rose it me talking, you know what I don't understand why everyone likes you more I am more rich I'm really popular and I am a princess for god's sake but I still don't get it" with that she slapped me across the face._

" _You were supposed to be my sister Lisa why are you acting this way" I was really mad was this how she always felt._

" _We were never sisters in my mind" she said with no remorse_

 _With that I ran from her, I went straight to my room and started packing._

 _I grabbed everything I needed, then I started writing letters one was to the headmistress to tell her I was no longer going to be a student at saint Vladimir's anymore. The next was to Christian, Eddie and to Adrian I explained that Eddie and Christian where like brothers to me and I would call them as soon as I got off my flight and I wrote to Adrian to visit me in my dreams._

 _I wrote to Lisa nest explaining that to me we would always be blood sisters and that I forgive her because I know that it was the darkness talking. Lastly I wrote a letter to Dimitri telling him that even though I may hate him right now I still love him and he is my soulmate._

 _I escaped the front gate easily. I left when the guards where changing shifts. Then I ran I went to the nearest road and called my father Abe Mazur (AKA zmey)._

" _Hello Abe mazur speaking" he said sounding formal._

" _Hey old man long time" I said trying to act casual._

" _Kiz is that you, how you have been" he asked_

" _Good, I need to ask you a favour" I said_

" _Whatever you need you can tell me?"_

 _Can I come stay with you for a while, I can't stay here anymore"_

" _Of course you can, go to the airport I will send a plane down to get you"_

" _Ok then see you soon" I said_

" _Alright bye then "he said_

" _Bye old man" then I shut the phone and headed to the nearest airport._

…

 **So what did you think please read and review tell me what you think every opinion matters to me and also**

 **Kiz: daughter/girl in Turkish**

 **Regards**

 **Mysterywriter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Previously…**

" _Bye old man" then I shut the phone and headed to the nearest airport._

 _Once I arrived at the airport, I checked into my flight and it turns out that Abe had gotten me a private jet! As soon as I boarded and seated I slipped into Lisa's head….._

" _How could she Christian, how could she leave me" Lisa said._

" _I don't know what happened, did you check her room" Christian asked._

" _Yes and she left each of us letters, but I through them out!" Lisa said._

" _Wait what why did you through them out" Christian shouted_

" _We don't need her she left us remember, you always have me" Lisa said._

" _Why have you been acting so weird these past few weeks, it's like all you care about is how popular you are, didn't you ever carer about rose!" Christian said, go sparky I said in my mind._

" _Rose is dead to me" Lisa said._

 _As soon as I heard her say that I got pulled out of my head because a flight attendant was trying to wake me up because she said that we have landed._

 _I got out of the plane to be greeted by two guardians, Abe must have sent them to get me. One of them had black hair and blue eyes and the other had brown hair and light brown eyes the where both about 6 foot 7 and where about my age, then the one with black hair said_

" _Welcome to turkey Rosemarie, my name is Ivan and this is Jake"_

 _Then Jake said "we are here to take you to your father we are your new guardians"_

" _Wait what, I don't need guardians because I am practically a guardian myself" I made a mental note to talk to old man about this._

" _We need to take you now whatever issues you have you will need to speak with Mr. Mazur" Ivan said._

" _Ok whatever, let's go" I mumbled._

 _I hoped into the back of the black SUV and out of nowhere…._

 _ **Sorry guys cliff hanger :P hope you enjoyed please review will update soon.**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Mystery writer?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Previously…**

 _I went into the back of the black SUV and out of nowhere…._

 _A car slammed into the side of the black SUV, we swirled of the road rolling down a hill until we came to a stop by slamming in to a tree._

 _My head was spinning and I wanted to slip into the darkness but at the back of my head I heard a voice that says if I did I would never wake up. I stayed wide awake and then I started to fill nauseas that only meant one thing that strigoi where around._

 _I pulled myself out of the wreckage and grabbed my stake from my belt and stood up, then out of know where to strigoi started approaching me then one of them said_

" _So you're rose Hathaway"_

 _I then replied "The one and only"_

" _Master will be very happy that we found you"_

" _Well to bad for him I am not going down not without a fight" I said._

 _One of them attacked me I went into my fighting stance and started fighting them the first one went down easy, but the second one was more Hader to take down he must have been older he then scratched me across my leg but I quickly staked him and we both fell down I saw the rest of the guardians coming near us._

 _I felt like all my bones where breaking and I was starting to see in black and white then I realised what was happening I was turning into a wolf. I felt myself being picked up. I then went into the darkness…_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed I finally reviled a bit into her being a wolf as always read and review all criticism is welcome I like to know what my readers think about what I write.**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Mystery writer?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Previously…**

 _It felt like my bones where breaking and I was starting to see in black and white then I realised what was happening I was turning into a wolf. I felt myself being picked up. I then went into the darkness…_

 _When I woke up I saw a light then all the memories where flooding back I tried to sit up but I was so saw, the last thing I remember was me getting picked up after I was about to pass out. The I remember that I didn't know where I was I looked around and noticed I was on a really big bed that had silk sheets the walls where a light blue colour and all the furniture was white everything looked really expensive._

 _I then noticed Abe was sitting next to me he was saying my name,_

" _Rose…rose…..can you hear me" Abe said._

 _But all I could crook out was "water….I need water" then Abe bought me a glass with two Panadol's._

" _What the hell happed? All I remember is turning it to some sort of WOLF and then passing out... I WAN AN EXPLANATION because right now I am confused as hell" I shouted_

" _Ok Rose why don't you take a shower and get dressed and meat me in my office in about 45 minutes, ok?"_

" _Yeah ok" then he got up and left. I was still weak and it took some time getting use to walking but after a few try's I got it and walked to the shower._

 _{TIME SKIP}_

 _I got out of the shower I was wearing black jeans and a black and white top with my Black vans. I walked out the hall and looked for the biggest door guessing that it was Abe's office._

" _Hello rose, how are you feeling" he asked looking concerned._

" _Yeah I am feeling a little bit better, but I would really like an explanation"_

" _Ok rose then sit down, rose you are a wolf in fact you are a wolf princess, you see our family are one of the original wolf families. The first born from each line will become a wolf when they are ready"_

" _WHAT"…"let me finish then you can ask questions" then he continued_

" _I believe it was stress that made you turn, luckily I was there when you did. But rose you are special since you are shadow kissed that makes you a target, which is why everywhere you go you will have the guardians that I have assigned you go with you whenever you leave the house ….and rose welcome to your new life._

" _Can you excuse me?"_

" _Take all the time you need" with that I rushed out the office and went straight to the room I woke up in and locked myself in the bathroom._

 _ **As always follow and review special thanks to my supports and my**_ _ **friends…..**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Mystery writer?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Previously…**

" _Can you excuse me?"_

" _Take all the time you need" with that I rushed out the office and went straight to the room I woke up in and locked myself in the bathroom._

 _I cried myself to sleep for the first time. When I awoke my back was killing me I got off my back I opened the door and went to change out of my clothes. I picked out white jeans and a black patterned top with a pair of Burgan vans, then I went to tame my wild hair by putting it into a messy side braid._

 _Then I walked out of my room, and walked down the hallway. I walked into the dining see Abe sitting on a chair with different types of food in front of him but my eyes instantly went to the chocolate covered donuts._

" _How did you know I liked chocolate donuts?"_

" _I have my sources "Abe said while grinning_

 _I went and sat down across from Abe and got a coffee and a donut, there was a silence until Abe said,_

" _We need to talk about yesterday"_

" _Ok, so talk" I said while taking a sip of my coffee_

" _Rose you know that you can't be a guardian anymore, now you are the one that needs protecting, you will have two guards following you around all the time, and before you disagree your mother and the queen have already agreed to this"_

" _Why does the queen need to know about this?"_

" _Rose we are special, you are special are the heir to my line, and speaking of this you will be having a welcoming party so you can meat more people….. And possible mates."_

 **Dun Dun Dun so what do you think, a little hint for next chapter there will be Lisa's POV as always review and follow**

 **Regards,**

 **Mystery writer?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Previously…** _"Rose we are special, you are special are the heir to my line, and speaking of this you will be having a welcoming party so you can meat more people….. And possible mates."_

 _Then I started to chock on my doughnut._

" _Rose ...Rose what's happening, help someone she's choking "Abe said_

 _Then a maid came out of the kitchen and started patting my back. I spat out the remainder of the doughnut._

" _Thankyou" I crooked out, "pardon me for asking but what do you mean mates" I said lifting my eyebrows, dam I still can't do the one eyebrow thing._

" _Well rose since you are a wolf and the heir to me you are going to have someone to rule with someone eventually so why not start early!"_

" _Ok, but I have nothing to wear" this was true I only packed what I could in the short amount of time I had to get out._

" _Why don't you go shopping here take this, buy whatever you want" he handed me a platinum black credit card." I will have Jake and Ivan escort you". He said and left._

 _{Time skip}_

 _I was walking through the shopping centre when I saw the dress. It was black and gold and it was stunning (dress on profile), I paired it with black heels I continued shopping buying new clothes and toiletries. When we were walking back to the SUV I had about 20 bags in total. We arrived home shortly after that, I asked Ivan and Jake to help bring the bags to my room. I told them to leave it in the Corner next to the other stuff I bought._

 _It was time to get ready for the ball._

 **Hello pretties! Sorry for the wait school was there the dress rose bought was the one Elena from vampire diaries wore to the Michaelson's ball, I fell in love with that dress and thought it would look amazing on rose. In the next chapter rose will meet someone from her past but who? Please leave suggestions if you want also review it but I don't want you to read it and review it bad so if you didn't like it please keep it to yourself. As always review and follow.**

 **Regards,**

 **Mystery writer?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 **Previously…** _It was time to get ready for the ball._

 _I got up and took a shower, it helped relax my muscles. Once I got out I went to put my dress on. I went to my dresser to find some jewellery to put on._

 _I found a box with a note attached to it. I opened the box to revel a diamond necklace with matching earrings the note said._

 _Dear rose,_

 _I want to welcome you into my life you have been my pride and joy ever since you were born. I know I haven't been in your life a lot but I was always looking out for you. There will be hairdressers and makeup artist coming to your room in half and hour so be ready._

 _Love your old Man XX_

 _I put on the jewellery and my heels on and by the time I was done there was a knock on the door I opened it to revel a team of people rushing in. the pushed me to sit on the chair, then they started pulling and tugging at my hair. Once they were done they showed me a mirror. I had my hair in long curly waves that were clip at the sides and my makeup was a smoky black look. It all felt strange no one has ever done things for me._

 _I was going to get a glass of water when there was a knock at my door I opened it to see Jake in a really nice tux with roses in his hands._

" _Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked_

" _I am here to escort you to your ball" he said extending his hand, and I took it gratefully that he was here so that I didn't have to go to the ball alone._

 _We walked down the south side of the house I haven't been down this side yet. We walked into the ballroom it all looked so amazing, then Abe introduced me._

" _This is my lovely daughter Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway"_

 _There was a lot of clapping and cheering as I walked down the stairs with Jake at my side. Abe was introducing me to everyone it was starting to get claustrophobic so I went out to the courtyard, when I smelt clovers and I instantly spined around to hug the one and only Adrian Ivashkov._

" _Hey little Dhampir, it looks like you've been busy"._

" _Well it's the true Hathaway style, the question is what you are doing here" I asked._

" _I am a…"he was about to answer when 5 huge wolves stated growling coming to attack us…_

 **So what do you think thankyou to all the reviews and comments your support means a lot to me what do you think will happen next? Hope you enjoyed as always follow and subscribe for more**

 **Regards**

 **Mystery writer?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Previously… I smelt clovers and I instantly spun around to hug the one and only Adrian Ivashkov.

"Hey little Dhampir, it looks like you've been busy."

"Well it's the true Hathaway style. The question is, what you are doing here?" I asked.

"I am a…" he was about to answer when 5 huge wolves stated growling and coming to attack us…

There was one leader in front of the rest. It was a deep brown colour with bright red eyes, like it was pulling me into a trance but I snapped out of when I saw Adrian turn into a wolf. I froze right in my place. How was he a wolf? I was so confused and I didn't understand what was happening. Adrian leapt out and attacked the leader. He bit his paw and the wolves started backing away, but the leader said…

"He will have you soon Rose Hathaway." With that they ran into the darkness.

"Rose, are you alright?" Adrian said once he was back in his human form.

"You're a wolf?" I was so confused about how party boy Adrian could be a wolf.

"Yes Rose, I will explain later. Let's go back inside so we can tell your father what happened," he said whilst pulling me away from there.

"Why didn't you tell me?" We stopped in the hallway.

"Rose, I wanted to tell you but that wasn't my place, it was your father's and you weren't ready."

We kept walking at a fast pace. Most people from the party had already left or were having drinks in the parlour. We walked into my father's office where he was sitting at his desk looking over some papers.

"Hello, Adrian and Rose. Did you enjoy the party?" He sounded happy and actually smiled.

"Abe, Rose was attacked," Adrian spoke up

Abe's smile dropped fast his face which turned to fear and finally hatred.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" He looked like he was going to murder someone.

"We were in the courtyard when Jonathan's pack came to take Rose. I stopped them but they said he would have her."

"HOW DID THEY EVEN GET THROUGH THE GATES?"

I started feeling really dizzy with all the new information and the shouting. Ian noticed this and said:

"Rose, are you okay?"

Just as he said that, I dropped to my knees and let the blackness take over.

Hello lovelies, I have been trying to update more frequently. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's starting to get interesting there are going to be more twists and turns. Please leave more suggestions and comments and I really enjoy reading the things you have to say. As always, read, subscribe and review

Regards,

Mystery writer?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Previously..."Rose, are you okay?"

Just as he said that, I dropped to my knees and let the blackness take over.

When I awoke I was on a leather couch in my dad's office, there was a nurse checking my blood pressure.

"What happened" I asked I had a huge head ache

"Sweetie the nurse said it was too much stress, are you feeling okay" my dad asked

"Yeah my head just hurts" I sat up straight taking a look at who was in the room, there was Jake Ian Adrian Abe and a few other guards.

"Who were the people that attacked us AND ADRIAN HOW ARE YOU A WOLF?"

My father spoke up while Adrian stayed quite in the corner

"The Ivashkov's are a long line of wolves also they are one of the oldest like us, the wolves that had attacked you are another pack called the moon valley wolves they are a group of alphas that have lost their packs so they joined together to take us down. The leader wants you so that you can be his mate and he can become the next ruler"

Everyone in the room stayed quite until I said something

"Can I go to bed my head is killing can we talk tomorrow?"

"Yes go to bed I will talk to you over breakfast" with that I walked out of the office I opened the door to my room and see that the room has been cleaned I went and put on my pyjamas and went to bed.

Adrian had pulled me into a spirit dream we were in at the beach I was wearing denim shorts and a white crop top and sandals I also noticed that I had a bellybutton ring I smirked at that.

"are you okay?" Adrian asked me while lighting up a cigarette.

"yeah it was just a lot to take in. why me I mean why does my life need to be so screwed up all the time I had my hole future planned out, to graduate and become Lissa's guardian but she changed… they changed"

"Little Dhampir…well I mean wolf now your life isn't screwed up its just begging. Lissa didn't mean what she said and Dimitri didn't end up being with Tasha he had found out that she had been compelling him to stay with him. Even though you are a wolf you still have Dhampir blood you still the kick ass Hathaway that I remember don't forget that."

The was a comfortable silence for a while when I spoke up and asked

"If you're a wolf how can you use spirit?"

"every wolf has an element it's just like the Mori's elements fire, water, wind and spirit but we have another element called dusk it is like spirit but better it doesn't have darkness so you can use it as much as you like but it only is in the royal gean I have it and so you do I am guessing by your aura your main element is fire but you also have dusk my main element is wind"

"But if you don't have spirit why do you drink and smoke I thought you did that to take the darkness away"

"I just did it for fun…and to annoy you" he was smirking but I quickly took it from his hand and stepped on it, his face just dropped

"I paid for those you know" he started to walk away into the light

"Good night little Dhampir" with that the spirit dream ended.

I woke up and looked at the time it was 6 am and I decided that I would go and train.

 **Hope you enjoyed the next chapter will be more interesting I promise! As always read, subscribe and review and if you read my story and didn't enjoy it pleases don't write about it because I really enjoyed writing this chapter and if you didn't like it you don't have to read it.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Mystery writer?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Previously... I woke up and looked at the time it was 6 am and I decided that I would go and train.

I got out of bed and went and took a relaxing shower, I got out and dressed in a pair of black shorts and black sports bra with my Nikes I tied my hair up so you could see my molnija marks I have 6 in total.

I walked out to the hall as quite as possible because I didn't want to wake anyone up. After looking around for a while I found the gym it was near the edge of the house near the forest.

I found a training dummy and went at it. I punched it and kicked it as hard as possible until I broke it and went to get another one when out of nowhere….

(Abe's POV)

I was walking down the hall with Adrian and a few other guardians we were discussing our next business deal when we heard someone in the gym, it was strange because no one trained this early in the morning.

I opened the door to see rose attacking a dummy we all stopped and watched for a while, that was until she broke the dummy. She was so much like Janine that it was saddening watching her, but also amazing.

She was going to get a new dummy and I sent three of my guardian's to attack her, but she beat them all in under 5 minutes. I started to clapped then noticed us all looking at her and then Adrian said "That's the Hathaway fire I knew I'd see" she gave the biggest smirk and walked out the door.

(Continuing roses POV)

When out of no were 3 guardian's came attacking me. The first two where easy to beat and I had them one the ground quickly but the last one was more bulky and was going to be hard to beat, we circled each other for a while when he finally attacked I kicked his knee and punched him in the gut and on the face and he tumbled to the ground.

I heard someone clapping behind me and I turned around to see Adrian, Abe and a few other guardian's that I don't know. Adrian said

"That's the Hathaway fire I knew I'd see" I gave them the biggest man eating smile I could and walked out the door.

I felt a burning sensation in me like something needed to get out, I started to run fast then out of know where I turned in to a wolf, I was a grey and white coloured and wolf I think that represented that I was kissed by shadows.

I kept running until I was tackled down by a alpha wolf, it starred straight to my soul.

(Dimitris POV)

I was back at court after I realised that Tasha had been compelling me to be with her, how could she we were friends since we were children. As soon as I realised this I took the first plane back. When I touched down a guardian picked me up and took me back. Once we got back I went straight to rose's room.

I knocked a few times and there was no answer so I went to the princess room hopping she was there I knocked on the door and Lissa said

"Come in"

I opened the door to find her looking at a picture of rose and her from a year before they left the academy, she said two simple words that shattered my heart.

"She's gone"

"What do you mean she's gone, I made a mistake and Tasha was compelling me to stay with her I would never do that to rose you have to believe me?"

"I believe you Dimitri, it's not just your fault she's gone its mine to I was such a horrible friend, I made her feel unwanted and alone. I let the darkness takeover"

We just sat in silence for a few moments until I said

"Where did she go?" where could she have possible gone.

"I don't know, Hans just said that she resigned and left but she did leave you a letter, but I can tell you this I know she is alive because she took all the darkness in one go and that's really bad for her but then it just cut of like something broke the connection"

With that I walked out of her room, I went back to my room and read the letter that she left my heart broke even more I was her soulmate and I let her go, today I knew what I had to do

I was going to find her…

 **Hello lovelies!** **I hope you like todays chapter, did you like the different POV'S I tried to make it different, who do you think the wolf that attacked rose it? As always read, subscribe, and review**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Mystery writer?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Previously...

I kept running until I was tackled down by an alpha wolf, it starred straight to my soul.

I looked straight into his eyes it was like he was looking into me, it was scary but exhilarating. He was this deep grey colour, with amazing eyes.

He let me go, then he started running towards the house. I followed him trying to catch up to his quick passé. Once I made it back into the house everyone was gathered in Abe's office, they were discussing something that was until I walked in.

"Good morning darling, how was your run?" my farther asked

"It was interesting, while I was running I ran into"…..I was interrupted when someone behind me open the door.

A man came in he had black hair and bright green mixed with blue eyes….wait I know those eyes somewhere it was the wolf that attacked me in the woods.

I gasped when I realised this. I saw him smirking when he saw my reaction, I marched right up to him and punched him in the face. I turned back around and saw my father and Adrian grinning, all the other guardians just had a shocked look on their face

"Well rose it looks like you already know derrick"

"We met earlier today, can I asked a question what the hell he is doing here?!"

"Rose I would like you to meet your new mentor, derrick is going to teach you how to control your wolf and about our history. He will be another guardian for you, so you will be spending a lot of time with you, he also as the room next to yours"

"Okay then, I am going to go get breakfast now" with that I left his office. I was walking down the hall when I noticed someone following me so I turned the corner and hid. As soon as the person rounded the corner I went and punched them in the face. But before my hand hit their face they grabbed my hand.

"Wait stop it's only me" I knew who that was it was derrick

"Why did you attack me in the forest?"

"I wanted to meet you in person, I've heard stories of the famous rose Hathaway, but it's nothing compared to meeting you in person"

"Should I say thank you or should I be offended that you attacked me?" I gave him my biggest man eater smile

"I think we will get along just fine" he started smirking back at me.

"I'm going to go get breakfast, do you want to come?" I asked

"Yeah, I haven't had breakfast yet anyways, we can discuss your Schulte"

We walked to the kitchen and I smelt bacon, eggs but the one I really smelt was the donuts. I filled my plate up with food and went to sit next to derrick.

"So rose, we are going to have lessons everyday except Sundays because I need my day off too. We are going to learn about wolves' history and how to shift…I soon realised Lissa was using a lot of spirit and some of the darkness was seeping into me.

Derrick realised something was off and he went to get help. I starting seeing ghosts, I saw mason and the Dragormir family, and I saw all the strigoi I have killed. They started swarming my mind. I was getting dizzy.

I remember seeing blurs of people. I started to clear up and I looked into the eyes of Adrian.

"Hey 'little Dhampir' you scared me for a second, but I heled you. Rose you can't take that much darkness away from Lissa, it's not healthy"

"I'm ok, I've been through worse you know that"

Then derrick spoke up "someone needs to explain what's going on"

"Didn't anyone tell you, I'm a shadow kissed wolf".

 **Hello lovelies! Did you enjoy this chapter just a reminder I don't own the VA characters but I do own derrick and the plot. Sorry for the spelling I am only human. Also did you like the different POV's from the last chapter? Next chapter we will be more about derrick. As always read follow and review.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Mystery writer?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Previously..."Didn't anyone tell you, I'm a shadow kissed wolf".

{Dimitri's POV}

I was first off to Russia it was the first place I could think of that rose might go to because I told her in one of our training sessions that one day I would take her there.

I boarded the plane. It was a long trip there but I managed because I brought my books along. After I was through security I saw Victoria waiting for me. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Dimitri I have missed you, where have you been? Why haven't you called? What happened to rose? Is she okay?"

"I have missed you to and I have been at court, I have been meaning to call but I didn't know what to say and what do you mean what happened to rose"

"Yeva has been having weird visions and says rose is in them and is no longer a Dhampir or strigoi"

"How is that possible?"

"Let's get home. Everyone is excited to see you"

[TIME SKIP]

We were pulling up to the driveway, the whole family was waiting outside for us. Once we talked and settled down they left me to get comfortable in my room, after I took my bags to my room, I went looking for Yeva. She was sitting on the porch bench drinking a cup of tea.

"Yeva what happened to Roza? Do you know where she is?"

"Our Roza is no longer a Dhampir or a strigoi, she is where she belongs let her be. She is with her own kind. It's where she belongs"

"Yeva I love her, please tell me where she is so I can bring her home, back to court"

"Ah my boy, you are still young, you haven't seen what the world has to offer, but if you must know she is with her father. Rose is doing what I am telling you to do she is seeing what the world has to offer. Court is not her home anymore turkey with her father is. Her love has faded she has found someone who is her equal. Let me show you."

She reached out her hand and I took it. She showed me rose in a forest with a man, she looked happy and free she looked like belonged. If you love something set it free… that's what I am doing with my roza.

{Rose's POV}

Derricks face looked shocked and confused. So I started to explain.

"I am shadow kissed to my best friend Vasilissa Dragormir, her element spirit and when she uses it I need to take the darkness away from her, hence what you just saw. Lately she has been using it a lot and I forgot to take it away from her.

"So let me get this straight you're bonded with your best friend who is a spirit user and when she does use it you have to take away the darkness."

"That's basically it, oh and I can see ghosts."

"Okay then, do you want to start training?"

{Derricks POV}

It was all a lot of information to take in and I think we all needed some fresh air so I thought we should start training.

"Be ready in five minutes"

As I said that she started to walk away. Rose Hathaway was either going to make me or be the end of me.

As she came back she was wearing black Nike runners with red shorts and a black sports bra. We started to walk in to the forest and I started explaining to her about how transforming might hurt at the start but it will get better.

I wanted to test how good she really was at fighting, because if the stories are true then she will be remarkable.

I ambushed her flipping her over, but she caught my leg and made me slip she took this as a time to punch me but I got the better of her and caught her wrist we went on like this for a full five minutes until we both got tired.

"Good match" I said while she collapsed on top of me. I looked into her brown eyes. I could see straight into her soul it was dark but also bright. Then I kissed her….and she kissed me back.

That was until she was pulled off of me and thrown to the floor. I heard her scream, but that was all I remember, something hit my head really hard.

 **So what did you think? I am going to leave it up to you guys who rose ends up with Dimitri or Derrick? This fanfic is going to come to an end soon** **but I would like to thank everyone for supporting me. Did you like the cliff hanger {Mu Ha Ha} anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter? As always read, follow and review.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Mystery writer?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Previously...That was until she was pulled off of me and thrown to the floor. I heard her scream, but that was all I remember, something hit my head really hard.

 **{Rose's POV}**

When I awoke I was hanging by my arms, I looked across the room and the same was done for derrick. The room was dark, there was no windows and my guess was that it was a basement.

Derrick was still unconscious. This place reminded me a lot of the ski trip. While I was lost in my thoughts three people entered the room. But one of them stood out more than the others.

He was tall and had black hair with bright green eyes. The two others behind him looked like body guards, but my mind was still fuzzy and couldn't see very clearly. He then spoke up

"Hello Rose, my name is Isaac alpha of the silver moon pack" he said smirking.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT" I spat out.

"Well Rose, derrick took something from me and I want revenge"

"What did he take from you that you so desperately needed revenge for?"

"He stole my love and then killed her in front of me, and when I saw you and him kiss I thought it was a perfect opportunity for me to do the same to him. So he can feel what it is like to lose something you love. Wake him up now time to have some fun"

His guards went and punched him in the face. He instantly awoke and looked around, then his eyes looked with mine, but then turned to Isaac is face turned dark and full of hatred.

"Well well the little wolf has finally awoke, me and rose where having a lovely chat about you and what you stole."

Derrick locked eyes with me again and said "rose I would like you to meet my twin brother Isaac."

{Abe's POV}

It has been 4 hours since rose and derrick left the house. I decided to send out a search party. They returned and said that the area that they had been training at looked like there was a struggle, and no sign of them.

I was very worried about rose I only just got her back and now she is gone again. We mapped out the forest surrounding us and pinpointed two places that they could be.

Immediately we split in to two groups and went off. On the way there I decided to call Janine and tell her what was happening. She said that she would come as soon as she can.

We arrived at the destination, and swarmed in. What we found shocked us all."

 **Sooo how was that cliff hanger (haha I feel Sooo evil!) I hope you enjoyed that chapter but I will be updating more frequently, this was just a glimpse of what's to come. I wrote it to ease some of your restless minds. As always read, follow and review.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Mystery writer?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Previously...Derrick locked eyes with me again and said "rose I would like you to meet my twin brother Isaac."

I was shocked derrick had a twin brother, who he hurt and now he is going to do the same to me. Isaac started coming forward with a knife in his hand.

I could hear derrick shouting in the background how sorry he was. Isaac came forward and stabbed me exactly in my stomach where I wouldn't die, but it still hurt. This continued on for hours where he would torture me in front of derrick. I was so weak that all I had to close my eyes, but with my last breath I said I love you to derrick.

Then my world went dark. I could see a faint light.

 **[Derricks POV}**

My hands where bound so tight, I stood there for hours watching rose get hurt. I felt so weak and powerless, he would use different weapons and each one made her scream out in pain. It pained me so much to see rose get hurt because of me. I kept shouting and screaming how sorry I was that she was there.

After a while I stopped screaming, this was all my fault, the one person I truly loved is going to die because of me. I watched in agonizing pain. After the hours of touter I saw the light in her eyes begin to fade out. She was slowly shutting down.

I watched her lips as she mouthed 'I love you'. That's where something in me clicked. I ripped out of the ropes that where holding me up and shifted into my full wolf form. I tore out the body guards throats out. It was just me and Isaac left. He shifted into his wolf form as well.

He lunged at me first but I quickly dogged his move, I went straight for his leg and bit him. He cried out in pain. We continued fighting like this for a long time until I bit him in the neck. He knew I one, he whimpered and quickly ran out into the shadows. I was going to go chase him but I remembered that rose was still there and needed me more.

I quickly ripped her ropes apart and pulled her body next to mine. That's when I realised that she was my mate and I was hers. We stayed like this for a while until people began marching in, and I instantly protected rose.

 **Soo what did you think? Also I was going to ask if you guys will want a sequel and the official ship name for derrick and rose will be [drum roll please] … Derose or Rosick you guys chose! Ahhh this fanfic is coming to an end soon {really depressing} and I would like to thank all my supporters. As always Read, Follow and Review.**

 **Love always,**

 **Mystery writer?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Previously… We stayed like this for a while until people began marching in, and I instantly protected rose.

 **{Abe's POV}  
**

What we found shocked us all. Derrick was holding roses motionless body. I was frozen, but quickly reacted yelling at my men to take charge and search the area while the others help take Rose and Derrick. We took them back to the SUV's and got the first aid kit. The doctor that came with us quickly checked roses pulse. There was no pulse.

Rose couldn't leave this world her life had just begun. I only started to get to know her. She was my only daughter. I missed out on so much of her life already. She can't leave this world yet.

I did the one thing I could do. I am going to give my alpha power to her it's the only way she will survive, I would no longer be the alpha, and she would be.

I gripped her hand tightly and let her absorb my powers. I could feel myself getting weak, but I would give it all up for my daughter. She let go of my arm.

She shot up gasping for air. When she opened her eyes they were a deep red colour but quickly went back to her normal eye colour, then she collapsed. We all got into the SUV and went back to the house to get proper medical attention for them.

That was it I was no longer the alpha.

 **{Rose's POV}**

Then my world went dark. I could see a bright light.

But quickly faded. I shot up gasping for air. But then quickly collapsed. When I awoke I was in my bedroom. My head was pounding. I looked to the left and saw Derrick sitting in the chair.

"Rose are you okay?" derrick asked.

"I need water" I crocked out.

He quickly stood up and rushed to get me some water. He returned moments later with a bottle of water in his hand. I quickly drank it and it immediately soothed my throat.

"What happened" I asked.

"Rose we were taken by my brother Isaac he wanted revenge on me by hurting you. Rose you died, but you came back to life because of your father. Rose you are now alpha of the pack."

"What will this mean exactly? Is my father okay? Was Isaac caught?" This was a lot of information to take in. I am now alpha.

"Rose your father is fine he just went back to how he was before he was alpha. He sacrificed himself for you rose, Isaac was never caught I fought him off and he ran. Rose this means that now you're in more danger than ever."

 **Hello!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am really sorry that they are short and are taking long to right I just haven't had much inspiration until now. I hope you liked the whole alpha thing. And the official ship name for Derrick and Rose is DeRose but if you have any other suggestions I am willing to change it. As always Read..Review..Follow.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Mystery writer?**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Previously…Rose this means that now you're in more danger than ever."

Over the next few weeks derrick and I have grown closer. He was very protective of me but still caring. There has been no sign of Isaac, and everything is going really well, but I am afraid that when something really good happens something bad will happen very soon.

Derrick has been teaching me about my powers, and the history of our race. Derrick and I have begun dating. This is the best thing that has ever happen in my life. Here we can be open and free about our relationship and everyone accepts it, even Abe is condoling this and is happy for me.

Everyone in my pack accepts and respects me as there leader. Abe has been showing me what I am supposed to do and how to do it.

I can't believe I am the new alpha and derrick is behind me all the way. I have been checking in on Lissa and am taking little bits of darkness away, she has gotten the help she needs. Pyro and I have gotten back in contact, he is like a brother to me, and he is going to come visit derrick and I soon which I am really excited about.

Adrian had come and visited me in a spirit dream and it turns out that he has stopped drinking and smoking because he fell in love with a girl. He will also be coming with sparky. I am really happy for him because it means he might stop hitting on me but I doubt he will stop.

A few weeks later Derrick and I have mated and has become my partner in life, I love him and that will never change.

Abe has fallen back in love with my mom and they are going to retire together, but I believe that they never stopped loving each other.

One month later, I started getting morning sickness and it turns out that I was pregnant. We went to the doctor's office and we are going to have twins, one girl and one boy. I am really excited but nervous at the same time. I Rose Hathaway was going to be a mother.

Life was going really well and I was enjoying every moment of it.

I was no longer a wolf princess I was a queen.

{Anonymous POV}

I sit here lying in wait. I watch her every move. Waiting for the right time to pounce. I want my revenge and I was going to get it.

I was going to take down Rose Hathaway.

 **Hello, for one last time** **I will miss righting this story. Whose POV was that? Comment if you want a sequel. I am thinking about it and I think I will. If not I will let someone else make a sequel so if you are interested PM me and I will talk to you about it. Also if you are a mortal instruments fan I have a new story posted and it tells clary in a different way.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Mystery writer?**


	18. SEQUEL!

**Sequel!**

 **That's right you heard me, there is a sequel posted on** **BunnyYouRockXOX** **'s account it is called** **Right On Top** **. I decided not to right it myself as I have lost my inspiration for it, but I didn't want to disappoint my followers, so I decided to put it up for adoption. I am still helping them do it, I hope you enjoy their story as it has a lot of love and work put into it.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Mystery writer?**


End file.
